


Holiday special

by karvolf



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: M/M, Scott/Raimi AU, featuring Raimi's questionnable taste in movies, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: It's Christmas! Raimi decides to introduce Scott to one of his favorite movies.





	Holiday special

“Sam, you know you could’ve picked literally any movie, right?”

Scott sighed while Raimi grinned at him, holding up an old VHS tape.

“Aw come on, this is going to be great!” Raimi smiled, giving Scott a gentle tap on the shoulder. “I used to watch this with Yutani and Weyland almost every Christmas, you’re gonna love it.”

“I just thought you were going to pick something a bit more… Christmas-y. Y’know? Because it’s fucking Christmas?”

The smile vanished from Raimi’s face, replaced with shock and horror as he hugged the VHS tape to his heart, as if to protect it from Scott’s ignorance. While Scott kept his annoyed façade, he also struggled not to smile and crossed his arms.

“Look man,” said Raimi, a grin creeping back on his face. “It’s not my fault you’ve never seen the best Christmas movies. The Star Wars special is a classic, and since you’ve apparently spent most of your life under a rock, it’s my job to educate you. See it as a bonus gift.”

Scott snatched the tape from Raimi’s hands and turned it in his hands to examine it, but could not find any writing or sticker on it. No wonder Raimi had been looking for this thing for almost an hour.

“I’ve never heard you use the word ‘classic’ to describe anything genuinely good. And this fucking thing isn’t even an original copy? Did you record it on TV or something?”

“Hey, careful,” Raimi grumbled, taking back the VHS from Scott. “That’s about the closest to an original you’ll ever find of this.” He waved toward the big leather couch covered with pillows and heavy blankets. “Now either you go make some popcorn, or you sit here and watch while I rewind this, okay?”

He grinned again while Scott curled up on the couch.

“I’ve already seen the Star Wars movies,” Scott said while Raimi was plugging in the VCR. “I’ve probably seen this one too and forgot,” he added, frowning as he tried to remember.

Raimi snickered, turned on the TV and put the tape in the VCR before sitting on the couch next to Scott. Snuggling as close as he could, he kissed him on the cheek and rest his head on Scott’s shoulder.

“Poor ignorant soul,” he chuckled, “you’d remember if you’d seen it. And come on, it’s just like an hour long. I promise you’ll have fun. We can watch Die Hard after if you want?”

As Scott smiled (of course Raimi’s favorite Christmas movie was Die Hard, of course it was), he nodded and hugged Raimi closer.

“This better be good.”

“Y’know what?” Raimi chuckled, and Scott felt the grin on his boyfriend’s face widen as he kissed his neck and ruffled his hair. “Forget about Die Hard, we should watch Scrooged instead. I bet you’ll relate to that one.”

“Fuck off.”


End file.
